Meant To Be
by vausemanjunky
Summary: This is a story about Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling finding each other and falling in love. But they aren't celebrities, just everyday working women who meet through a mutual friend and find themselves falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

It's summer, and Natasha just started her 4 week vacation and will be going to Cancun Mexico, she'sbeen anticipating for months. She works for a Film and Production company in New York City and has been working hard nonstop since January,shejust  
finished her new project and is indesperate need of some time off. It's her last day at work, she's off and headed home to get ready for her trip.

"Hey Tash, I've got more paperwork for you to sign for the film, do you want me to just leave it on your desk or give it to you now before you leave and you can look over it while you're on vacation?" ..says her assistant Lana who storms into her officewith  
/a handle of papers.

"I will not be working while im gone, Lana, here I'll take them and stash it in my desk for when I get back, as of now i am officially on vacation, I haven't even gotten my bags packed and I have an early flight in the morning, so I have to go now. So  
I'll see you later andmake sure nothing goes wrong" ..

"Of course boss, I got this! You go have fun, see you when you getback" Lana responds as Natasha walks out of her office and out of the building.

Minutes later Natasha makes it home and her girlfriend Yael is already home packing their bags.

"Hey honey" .. says Yael when she hears Natasha walking in the walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Hey, you! I see you've started the packing".. "Yeah we shouldn't have waited till the last minute to do this".. she laughs

.. "I didn't know what you wanted to take so I just layed out a few of your clothes on the bed" .. "Great babe, but I'm starving I have to eat something before I get started with this ".. Natasha says feeling her stomach rumble from lack of food.

"I got some take out on the way home, it'sin the kitchen, go eat babe" ..."Ahhh thanks baby" .. she kisses Yael on the lips and walks into the kitchen.

While Natasha warms up her food she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, thinking it's someone from work. She retrieves it only to see it's one of her friends who is also meeting up with her and Yael on the trip.

"What up Prepon!" ... "Hey Tash, what's up? You guys packed yet?" ... "Fuck no".. she laughs "Yael is getting a few things packed now, I just got home and I have to eat or I'll die, are you ready? Are you excited?" ..

"Hell yeah I'm excited I haven't been on a vacation for a long time so this is definitely needed.I'm so sick of my clients and everyone at that fucking place" .. Laura Prepon was a 32 year old lawyerin LA. She went to Law school and just madepartner  
at a very big firm.

She just bought a new house, a new car, even a little puppy to keep her company. Laura wasn't a settling down kind of woman she had her share of one night stands. She was a womanizer, she loved women so much she couldn'tsee herself with just one.

"Well you are definitely going to have some fun these next few weeks girl and also I invited my friend I told you about that I think would be good for you, you remember my mentioning Taylor, right?" ..Tasha was always trying to set Laura up with someoneshe  
/felt was compatible with her, or anyone to make her settle down.

"Oh god Tasha, while are you always trying to hook me up with one of your unattractive know itall friends from work".. Laura says uninterested.

"First off, stretch she's not from work and she's very attractive. She's the good friend I told you I met in college... come on I've talked to you about her so many times, you know .. blondie!" ..

"Tasha, I told you I'm not into anymore of your hookups, ok.. especially after that last one.. she was a fucking waist of time".. they both laugh.. "Ah come on Prepon, I promise you will like her she's so your type, no kids, she's a college professor,she'sinto  
TALL, HOT girls!"

"I said NO, Ok let it go.." Laura responds. "Okay, I'll just let you see for yourself when you meet her, I told her about you too so be nice.." Tasha says.

"Whatever girl, look I'm about to go ahead and get some sleep my flight is at 5 a.m and I cannot be seen lookinglike an extra from Michael Jacksons Thriller video".. "So I will see you guys tomorrow"

"Ok Pimp!" See ya! ... Natasha says and hangs up the phone. She finishes eating and heads back in the room with Yael to finish their packing.

An hour or so later they're done, and extremely exhausted, they head to bed, ready for the vacation of a lifetime...CANCUN HERE WE COME!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

That morning Natasha and Yael struggle to get up and get ready for their flight as they woke up pretty late, but eventually arrive on time where their friends Taylor and Maddie wait for them.

Taylor Schilling is a longtime college friend of Natasha's. They met at a party in which they were both crushing on the same girl... but unfortunately their efforts to win her over didn't work out to well, and EVER since they've remained friends. Taylor  
/has been living in NYC since and right after graduation she became an American History Professor at NYU, which is the same college she and Natasha attended.

Madeline Stone is also a college buddy and Yael's cousin. Maddie introduced Yael to Natasha three years ago and they've been together ever since. She is a single mother of two adorable children,and recently divorced from her estranged husband. She's a  
/full time nurse and works a lot of hours and rarely has time for her children and herself, so this vacation is much needed.

"Oh my gosh, what happened I didn't think you two were going to make it on time?" .. Taylor asks as Natasha and Yael are running to the gate.

"Yeah I know we're running a little late but we're here, luckily and I need a drink, I hope they have something strong on the plane!" Tasha says..

"We haven't even made it to Mexico yet and you're already desperate for a drink huh, typical !" Maddie says ..

"Screw you Maddie.. you know you're ready for one too, don't make me seem like the alcoholic here.." Natasha fires back..

"Hey guys, can we not do this it's extremely too early for your shit talking.." Yael says

Taylor just laughs at them as they bored the plane. The ladies find their seats and get settled for a long flight. And seven and a half hours later they arrive in Cancun, Mexico.

The ladies catch a cab to the hotel they will be staying at which is one of the most beautiful, magnificent hotels in Cancun, The Paradisus Hotel.

"HOLY shit, I know you said this hotel was amazing but it's absolutely breathtaking, how did you find this place?" Taylor says

"Google! .. You find everything on there TAY and plus this is the only hotel that was affordable for us and it has an indoor pool" Tasha responds..

Theladies all grab their bags and proceed to walk inside.. their mouths agape at the scenery. This place was indeed breathtaking. They walk to the front desk and retrieve the key to their room, which is a four bedroom suite.

"Hello welcome to the Paradisus Hotel, how can I help you ladies today!" ..

"Uh yeah, I have a reservation for Lyonne in the presidential suite." Tasha says to the clerk..

The clerk begins typing on her computer and pulls up the reservation..

"Oh yes here it is.. room 304 it appears one of the guest has already checked in .. a Ms. Prepon? " she asks ..

"Yes that's my friend, she's with us." Tasha responds..

"Ok, well here you go Ms. Lyonne, hope you ladies enjoy your stay" ..

Meanwhile in the suite..

Laura has already picked her room and is settled in. She walks over to the bar and makes herself a drink while she waits for her friends. Admired by the beautiful layout of the suite she notices the patio.. and the amazing view of the beach. She walks  
/onto the patio sits in lounge chair and enjoys the breeze.. "This is beautiful" she thinks to herself. A few minutes later she looks on her phone at the time thinking Tasha and the others should be arriving soon. And not a minute later she hears the  
/door close ..

"Prepon.. where are you, we're here!" She hears Natasha yell out. And walks back into the suite..

"Hey girl..!" She responds

"Fucking stretch! Get over here.." the ladies embrace each other with a hug. "How did you get here before us?" Tasha asks..

"It was a straight shot, no layovers but I gotta admit I'm a little jet lagged".. Laura responds

The other ladies walk in with their bags .. and Laura sees and unfamiliar face and assumes it's the girl Natasha has been trying to fix her up with. 'She's pretty cute' .. she thinks to herself..

"So let me introduce you, of course you know Yael" .. Laura and Yaelhug each other.

"You've met Maddie before, last year at my party".. Tasha says..

"Of course, how could I forget she's the one who threw up everywhere after two shots of Yeger" .. the ladies laugh at the memory.

"Yeah well I told you guys I wouldn't be able to handle it.. you didn't take my word for it!".. Maddie responds..

"And this is my best friend Taylor, I told you about... Taylor this is Laura" ..Natasha says ..

"Nice to meet you Taylor.."

They shake hands and suddenly Laura feels something in the pit of her stomach.. something she's never felt before...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura. Tasha has told me so much about you.".. Taylor responds..

"All good, I hope!" ..

"Don't worry, Prepon I haven't gotten to bad stuff ... yet!" Natasha chimes in.

They are still holding each other's hand and after what seems like an eternity they finally break lose. Laura wonders to herself if Taylor felt something as well. This girl is even more beautiful than Natasha let on, and her skin is so soft. Her eyes  
/are like the ocean..

"What the fuck is going on" Laura thinks to herself.. why is she so enamored with this woman she just met a few seconds ago. Natasha snaps her out of her trance ...

"Yo, Prepon where is my drink?

She turns towards Natasha as Taylor, Maddie and Yael take their things to their rooms.

"Oh, yeah the drinks are under the cabinet there.. help yourself." Laura responds ..

"So while they're gone.. what do you think?" .. Tasha asks..

"About what?.. says Laura

"About what? About Taylor .. what do you think she's cute right? Definitely your type".. Tasha says

"Ok I'll admit, she's definitely a babe, a big step up from other girls you've tried to hook me up with"... Laura says

"I know right I'm so proud of myself.. well you've got four weeks to get to know her and we'll see what happens".. Tasha says

"Is this why you invited me here Tash? So you can play match maker?" .. Laura asks

"Nooo... it's not the only reason. I wanted you to get out of LA and have fun, you never leave the city and do anything. You're always stuck in that apartment of yours with a different girl every night.. you need to settle down, like I did." And I think  
/Taylor is perfect for you, I mean admit it you felt something just then.. I saw the way you were looking at her, I'm sure you felt something in between those thighs too." Natasha laughs..

"Fuck you Lyonne!" She throws up her middle finger to Tasha..

"Thanks but no thanks Prepon, but admit it!" Tasha says..

Just as Laura is about to respond the ladies arrive back into the room.

"Ok ladies let's get this party started.. who wants a drink?.. Natasha says

"I'll take the strongest drink you've got!".. Maddie says..

"Me too.." Taylor responds..

"I'm good for now babe, I have a headache and just took an aspirin.." says Yael..

"That's all the more reason you need a drink babe, so I'm making you one anyway" ... Natasha responds

The ladies all sit around with their drinks, laughing and reminiscing on past times they would party.. college days .. old hook ups and all. Laura and Taylor sit directly across from each other and having a hard time keeping their eyes off the other and  
/Natasha notices. The day progresses and night falls as the ladies get ready for their first outing, at a night club a few blocks from the hotel.

The day has started but the night has only just begun...


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, Tasha come on we are all waiting and ready to party, what is taking you so long?" .. Yael storms into their room yelling.. she's already started drinking and feels quite tipsy.

"Uh babe, I'm right here no need to yell sheesh.. I'm coming i just had to change my shirt, the other one made me look fat" ... Tasha responds

"You look fine, Tash can we go now? Everyone is waiting" .. Yael responds

"Fine, I'm coming" Tasha says as she grabs her things and they walk into the living room.

"Fuck Sake.. Tasha .. you finally decide to join the rest of us".. Maddie says..

"Yeah, yeah you guys ready?.. Tasha responds

"Are you kidding? We were ready an hour ago, asshole.." Laura says..

"Oh fuck off, Sasquatch.. getting this body ready takes time".. Tasha responds

"Whatever guys, let's go .. I'm ready to dance!" .. Taylor says..

"Are you going to save a dance for me?" .. Laura asks..

Taylor looks at Laura ... seductively

"Maybe..." she responds

"Maybe huh ? Ok if I buy you a drink, will you promise to dance with me? .. Laura asks with those beautiful green eyes that Taylor found alluring.

"Buy me the drink and we'll see" .. Taylor responds..

"Deal, blondie! I can prove to you that I'm not as bad as Tasha and Yael make me seem" ... Laura says ..

"Ok enough flirting you two let's go".. Maddie buts in.. and they head out.

The ladies arrive at the club and there's a long line waiting to get in. This was a big night because of a local rock band performing.

"Ah fuck, really it will be morning by the time we get in!" .. Maddie says

"No worries ladies, we have tickets".. Tasha says..

"How? When did you get tickets?".. Laura asks

"Well when I booked the hotel, I did some research on all the events happening while we're here, and I figured this would pretty fun for our first night." .. Tasha responds

"Well fuck, let's party ladies whooo!".. Maddie says ... she's had way more to drink than the others, so much that she's stumbling.

They make their way to the gate Tasha hands the bouncer their tickets and let's them right in and it's packed. They find a seat more towards the back of the club, while Tasha and Laura head to the bar and order drinks.

"So what do you think, Vodka or Tequila?".. Tasha asks Laura ..

"Tequila, of course it always does the trick." .. Laura responds..

"What .. are you going to try and get Taylor completely drunk so she will have no choice but to sleep with you tonight?".. Tasha asks..

"Shut up! ... I'm shocked that you would even think that of me".. Laura responds

"Come on, Prepon I've known you for years and I know how you operate when it comes to getting laid.. but let me remind you.. Taylor isn't easy.. not one bit, she's gonna make you work for it" ... Tasha says

"Yeah we'll see about that".. Laura responds

"Hey check it out Prepon you've already got a girl eyeing the prize"..Tasha says

"Oh yeah, where ?" .. says Laura looking around the club..

"Right over there, by the restrooms ... she's definitely not looking at me.. she has eyes for the devil"...Tasha responds

This girl was short and sweet. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back.. wearing a tight black dress showing all her curves ..

" Fuck, she's hot!.. Well if I can't get your precious Taylor in bed .. then HOTTIE over there will have to do"... Laura says ..

Meanwhile back at the table..

"Wow.. this place is amazing!" ... Taylor says

"I know right, and loud! I can't even hear myself think" .. Yael responds..

"Oh come on Yael ... relax it's a night club you shouldn't expect it to be quiet here"...Taylor says..

"Yael hates clubs... she's uptight. She never likes to have any real fun.. trust me." Maddie chimes in..

"Fuck you, Maddie I don't hate clubs .. I just like the quiet that's all.." Yael responds ..

"Then why did you come ? You were better off staying in the hotel by yourself if you wanted to be an old lady" .. Maddie says..

"Is this what the two of you do? Argue all the time?.. Taylor says laughing..

"Ever since we were kids" .. Maddie says

"Oh shut up.." Yael responds...

Tasha and Laura grab the drinks and head back to their table, when Laura feels a tight grip on her right arm. She turns around and is stunned by the hot girl they spotted earlier..

"Hey you! Wanna dance? ... the girl asks Laura

"Hey, uh maybe later I've gotta get back to my friends" .. Laura responds..

As she proceeds to walk away the girl grabs her again..

"So what... they look like they can handle themselves, come on"... the girls says..

"Um.. ok well can I at least set my drink down?" .. Laura responds..

"Yeah sure.." the girl says..

The girl follows Laura to the table to ensure she would come back to dance with her.

"Whooa, Prepon who's the chick?" .. Tasha says smiling big ..

"Oh um, this is ... wait I didn't get your name?".. Laura says and turned to the blonde woman..

"Melissa... "...

"Ok guys this is Melissa... and these are my friends Tasha, Yael, Taylor and Maddie and I'm Laura" ... Laura says..

"Nice to meet you Melissa" Tasha says.. "Will you be joining us tonight?"..

"Oh no, I just want to borrow Laura for a moment, if that's ok!" ... she says and grabs Laura's wrist and pulls her onto the dance floor ... before giving the other girls a chance to respond.

"Well she seemed nice huh?.." Maddie says ..

"Yeah nice and young..." Taylor responds

"Oooh do I detect a little jealousy TAY?"... Tasha asks

"Of course not.. I'm just saying she looks young, like she's still in high school" ...Taylor responds..

"That's how she likes them... young and dumb and then she swindles them into sleeping with her and then drops them like a bad habit"... Yael says..

"Oh come on Yael ... she's not that bad. Laura just loves to have a good time, that's all" ... Tasha says..

"You two used to hang out at clubs looking for the young hot girls to take home and have your way with her.. tell me I'm lying!"... Yael responds.. "Only thing is now, you've settled down and Laura needs to do the same, you're not going to find love that way"..

"Okay babe, I get it and so does Laura . She will settle down soon, I've been trying to talk some sense into her.. I want her to have the love that we have".. Tasha says..

"What love? All you two do is argue with each other and then cover it up with make up sex... where's the love in that?"... Maddie says

"I've got a lot of love right here for you Maddie "... Tasha responds by giving Maddie the middle finger..

Maddie brushes it off and takes a drink. A few minutes later all the ladies are on the dance floor... even Yael, who finally loosened up and started to enjoy the night after a few shots to head. A few more songs are performed by the band and ladies are still at it. Tasha notices Laura is nowhere to be found, she looks back at their table and she's not there either. She starts to wonder where the hell is she...

"Hey, did you guys see where Laura went?".. Tasha asks Yael and Taylor...

"She probably took that girl back to the hotel before we got back" .. Yael says..

"I don't know, I haven't seen her for awhile"... Taylor responds ... "but I desperately have to pee .. I'll be back"..

Taylor, full of tequila.. dances her way to the restrooms, she walks in and they're two ladies re applying their make up and gossiping. She finds an open stall and rushes towards it. After she uses to toilet she hears the two ladies walk out the door, her head feeling heavy and dizzy from all the shots. She then flushes the toilet and walks out the stall towards the sink. Washing her hands she hears a voice and it sounds like someone moaning .. she thinks she's just drunk out of her mind and hearing things so she grabs the paper towel to dry her hands and she hears it again but louder than before, then she hears a familiar voice saying

"Shhhh you have to be quiet or people will hear you." ..

"But ooooh fuckkkk, I can't help it... oooh shit I'm coming, I'm coming" ...

"Shhh shut the fuck up, someone is still in here" ...

"Oooooh fuckkk"...

Taylor clearly knows what's happening, but she has to see for herself so she slowly walks up to the stall and opens only to see Laura with her body pressed up against the young girl, the young girls panties at her ankles and Laura's hand clearly inside of her. They both gasp ...

"Oh hey Taylor".. Laura says

"Fuck! You couldn't have waited to open the door just a few seconds I was about to cum".. says Melissa..

Taylor with her mouth agape and frowning just shakes her head and walks out of the restroom.

"Oh shit, someone's in trouble.. was that your girlfriend?"... Melissa asks

"No, just a friend.." Laura responds..

"Well she just ruined my fucking orgasm .. let's go again"... Melissa says..

"Tough tit baby, I'm done and you've made a mess of my hand"... Laura responds and rubs her fingers across the girls dress ... "There you go, now clean yourself up"...

She walks out of the stall and washes her hands...

"Really! You fucking prick.."... Melissa says angry at Laura...

"Yep, that's me"... Laura responds and walks out of the restroom..

She makes her way back to the dance floor and doesn't see any of her friends.. and looks at the table and they seem to be getting their things.. she walks over..

"Hey, what's up? Are we leaving?" ... Laura asks..

"Yeah Yael just threw up everywhere and Taylor seems to be pissed and ready to go and I don't know why" .. Tasha responds..

"Oook, are you ok Yael ?" Laura asks

"Yeah... No I'm not .. I think I had to many shots.. fuck!" ...Yael says unable to keep her balance..

"WHOA there babe .. ok come on I got you!" Tasha's says to Yael.. and start walking towards the entrance..

Laura notices Taylor isn't around and she wonders is she already outside..

"Hey, where's Taylor?.. Laura asks Maddie..

"Oh she's already outside, she came back from the restroom heated and wouldn't say why"... Maddie responds..

Laura and Maddie follow the other two out the entrance and they spot Taylor standing on the side of the curb yelling trying to hail a cab.

"Sheesh, Tay maybe if you weren't acting like a psycho ex girlfriend they would stop for us".. Tasha says.. "what's your problem?"..

"I said nothing Tash, can we drop it please?".. Taylor responds..

"Ok, ok it's dropped.. fuck!".. Tasha says..

Laura looks over at Taylor trying to catch her attention and once Taylor looks up at her it's like fire in her eyes.. she's mad, but why, Laura thinks. She walks over closer to her hoping to get and answer..

"Hey, you ok?" .. Laura asks..

"Of course I'm ok, why does everyone keep asking me that?" .. Taylor responds..

"Are you sure ? I mean you seem like you're pretty pissed about something, can I ..." Laura says..

"Ok you know what stop it, I'm fine ! Now just leave me alone"... Taylor responds

Laura steps back, does what Taylor asks and leaves her alone. They finally get a cab and head back to the hotel. The ride back was complete silence, Yael has her head leaning on Tasha's shoulder, Maddie's in her phone checking messages ... Laura's looking at Taylor while she avoids her by looking out the window the entire time. They make it to the hotel.. Yael still stumbling along the way..

"Oh man what a night huh ladies? I can admit I drank entirely too much.." .. Tasha says..

"Me too, Tash".. Maddie responds

"Yeah well I gotta take care of Yael so I'm gonna call it a night... bright and early ladies we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, a lot of site seeing.. so gets some sleep".. Tasha says

The ladies all head toward their rooms.. Taylor slams her door shut and locks it ..

"Goodnight guys" ... Maddie says and closes her door.

"Goodnight Maddie".. Laura responds as she walks into her room and shuts the door.

Laura gets in bed thinking still trying to process Taylor's behavior.. Why is she upset? It's obvious she mad at me, but why?

Meanwhile in Taylor's room... she's in bed asking herself the same questions.. Why am I upset? Why is seeing her in that stall with that girl bothering me so much? What the fuck is your problem Tay? She's a girl you just met hours ago? Why am I jealous? What the fuck? ..

With both of them having so many questions pondering, they fall asleep hoping tomorrow things will be clearer. But little do they know it gets more complicated...


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after..

Laura wakes up with the events from the night before still on the brain. Still puzzled by Taylor's attitude towards her, unable to put the pieces together. She gets up walks into the living room only to find that she's the only one awake, she fix herself some coffee and heads out onto the patio to enjoy the view of the beach. A few minutes pass by and Maddie gets up and notices Laura outside so she joins her.

"Good Morning Laura" Maddie says

"Hey good morning Maddie" Laura responds

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Maddie asks

"Oh nothing just enjoying the view I guess, is every one else awake?" Laura asks

"Oh yeah I heard Tash and Yael talking when I walked by their room, and I don't know about Tay" Maddie responds

"You know speaking of Taylor, what was her deal? I mean she seemed fine the whole night and after she came from the restroom she was furious, she wouldn't say anything just that she was ready to leave, it's like she saw something ya know!" Maddie concludes

Laura, unaware if Maddie knows that she had anything to do with that, she decides to play dumb..

"Yeah I don't know, maybe she felt sick or something" Laura responds

"Sick? Really? No that's not it , someone had to.."

Before Maddie could finish Tasha joins the ladies on the patio.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tasha says

"Oh morning Tash, we were just talking about what was going on with Taylor last night" Maddie says

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine .. she's moody like that" Tasha responds

Tasha looking at Laura who's kept her eyes on the beach not even making eye contact with her..

"Oh yeah Maddie, Yael wants to see you for a sec" Tasha says

"Why? Is she ok?" Maddie responds

"Oh yeah she's fine, just a small hangover she just told me to get you" Tasha says

As Maddie walks off into the suite, Tasha takes the seat next to Laura ..

"So, Prepon I'm sure we both know why Taylor was so upset last night, but hey why don't you make it more clear to me" Tasha says

"The fuck are talking about Lyonne?" Laura says defensively

"Don't play dumb, Laura either you said something to her or you done something, what the fuck happened in that restroom?" Tasha asks

Laura gives Tasha a mugging look and knows she can't hide anything from her nosey friend..

"Fuck" she mumbles under her breath..

"Ok so you know the girl I was dancing with right? Well she clearly had a lot to drink before we got there and I had my share of shots before we made it to the club and you know how I get when I drink.." Laura exclaims

"Yeah you turn into the pussy monster, I know" Tasha responds laughing

"Well, she kept whispering to me how horny she was and asking me to go with her to the restroom to show me just how much, and we get there and one thing lead to another and I fucked her" Laura says

"Oh what the fuck Prepon " Tasha responds

"Yeah I know I can't help it, well Taylor walks in at some point and hears her moaning and I kept telling her to be quiet.." Laura says

"You were better off sticking a sock in her mouth Laura, no one is ever quiet when they're around you" Tasha responds

"Fuck you Tash, I guess Taylor got curious so she opens the stall and seen us and the girl said something to her she got mad and stormed out" Laura says

"Fucking great Laura, I speak so highly of you to this girl and you go and pull some shit like this, you keep this shit up and you're never going to find love and settle down. Ever since Christi broke your heart, you've turned into a pimp. That break up fucked your head up" Tasha says

"Who said I wanted to find love Tash? Who? You? And why because you seem to think that whatever twisted thing you have with Yael that I want and need the same thing, no thanks! I'm perfectly fine with the way I do things. And why would you even bring Christi up?" Laura says starting to get irritated

"Because honestly I feel like you're still not over her and that's why you fuck these random girls to make it all go away, admit that you're afraid to love again! You're afraid to give your all to someone so you take advantage of everyone " Tasha responds

"Oh and by the way, my relationship may not be perfect but we love each other, I can't imagine myself with anyone else but Yael, so before you start criticizing my life you should start trying to fix your own or you're going to die alone" Tasha concludes angrily and gets up from her chair and proceeds to walk away and then Laura grabs her wrist..

"Hey, I'm sorry Tash I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just, I don't know confused, my bad ok, We good?" Laura asks

"Yeah of course we are Prepon but you gotta get your shit together" Tasha responds and walks back inside.

Laura sits there thinking that maybe Tasha is right, maybe she is isn't over her ex. A few years back Laura had been in a very long and committed relationship with Christi, and while Laura was out on a business trip Christi cheated. But Laura didn't find out till about 4 months later. Christi started gaining weight and having lots of morning sickness, at first it didn't register with Laura what was going on, but Christi had cheated with a man and gotten pregnant.

The news broke Laura down pretty bad. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was depressed for months, then she started going out a lot and eventually started sleeping with multiple women. Laura decided that she would never put herself in a situation like that ever again, and that meant never committing to anyone, EVER. She couldn't take another heartbreak.

Meanwhile back inside, all the ladies are up and getting ready to get the day started. Tasha had planned that they all did a little site seeing today, be a couple of tourists. Laura wasn't feeling up to it, but didn't want to ruin anyone else's time so she tagged along with the others. Taylor seemed to be in a better mood then the night before, she was talking and laughing with everyone, even Laura.

Throughout the day they seem to really enjoy themselves taking a tour of the city. They had lunch earlier but now it was time for dinner, so they decide to try a seafood restaurant close by the hotel. They're seated and the waiter takes their drink orders and gives them more time to take a look at the menu.

"So Taylor, I see you're in a better mood, what happened last night? You seemed pretty pissed." Maddie asks

Taylor being had forgotten about last night looks up at Maddie and then at Laura who was sitting directly across from her..

"Oh nothing, I was just tired and drunk out of my mind, but I'm good" Taylor responds

"Are you sure you're fine? I mean it seemed a little more than just being drunk?" Maddie says

"Sheesh, Maddie will you let it go, she said she's fine" Tasha jumps in

"What ? I was just concerned that's all she came out of the restroom like she wanted to murder someone." Maddie says

"No need to be concerned Maddie, everything's fine" Taylor concludes

"Okay okay I'll leave it alone ." Maddie says

Natasha changes the subject quickly and looks at the menu trying to decide what to eat. They all make their decisions and the waiter comes back to take they're order. While they wait a few more minutes, Maddie is at it again with her questions.

"Hey Laura what ever happened with that girl you were dancing with all night? I'm surprised you didn't bring her back to your room." Maddie says

She looks up at Maddie as if she wanted to choke her to death for bringing it up.

"She wasn't my type" is all Laura says

"But I thought you liked young girls, at least that's what Yael says" Maddie responds

Yael looks over at Maddie..

"I mean what, was she not easy enough for you?" Maddie says

"Jesus, Maddie what the hell is with you and all the damn questions?" Tasha asks

"I'm trying to make conversation Tash, what's the problem? I can't ask a fucking question" Maddie responds

"Yeah but nothing that will make someone uncomfortable" Tasha says

"What's so uncomfortable about that? I mean you guys had a lot to say about the her last night but when I say something it's a problem" Maddie says

She looks over at Laura who seems to be over this whole thing..

"Did I make you uncomfortable Laura? If so I apologize, I was just curious that's all." Maddie says

"No! Not at all Maddie" Laura responds with a fake smile

"Good, you happy now Tash?" Maddie says

"Why you do always have to start shit Maddie? You've always been this way" Yael chimes in

"What? I'm not starting anything I just asked a simple question, Tasha is making it out to be some horrible thing, I just wanted to know more about the young girl" Maddie responds

"Can we just talk about something else guys?" Taylor says loudly

Seeing as how dinner is off to a rough start Natasha again changes the subject. She starts telling them about a date she and Yael went on with a few of her coworkers and how it ended up a disaster. The waiter comes with their food and the ladies dive in. The table is quiet while they eat, Laura keeps taking glances at Taylor and notices she staring back at her. And just a simple look can tell a lot, she thinks to herself she needs to get Taylor alone so they can talk because it's clear that something is still bothering her, the question is WHAT?

Moments go by and the ladies have finished their dinner and all are very exhausted from the days events. So they all decide to just go back to the room and relax and have a few drinks. They get to their suite and get comfortable. Tasha and Yael are laying across one of the couches under a blanket, Taylor and Maddie share a couch and Laura is sitting at the bar. And they decided to play the game Never Have I Ever, and by the end of the night Laura and Tasha had taken the most shots and were fairly drunk.

"You know that game wasn't fair, you three hardly drank anything" Laura says pointing to the other ladies

"Yeah well we can't all be as active as you two" Yael responds .. they all laugh.

"Yeah but some of those questions were definitely directed towards us, babe. Remind me to never tell you anything else" Tasha responds

"Exactly! Like I said it wasn't fair" Laura says

"Wow! I can't believe you had sex in the middle of a park though, Laura. Like weren't you afraid you'd get caught?" Maddie asks

"Hell no I wasn't afraid, I take risks. I'm adventurous and I like to have fun" Laura responds

"Yeah Laura has done everything and everyone, she's beat me in the sex game" Tasha says

"Yeah, I guess well not everyone" Laura says and looks over at Taylor who is also a bit tipsy but doesn't notice Laura's stares.

"Yeah you two were trouble back then, you'd fuck anything that walks" Yael says

"And YOU, my dear changed all that." Tasha responds.. "You're all the pussy I need"..

"Shut up" Yael responds and hits Tasha's arm.

They continue to laugh and have a good time and no one realized how late it was until Yael fell asleep on Tasha.

"This one cannot hang, she's always the first to fall asleep" Tasha says

"It's almost 2 a.m, fuck it's way past my bedtime" Maddie says

"Yeah, we better get some rest for tomorrow, I rented a boat for us so we can sail across the ocean for awhile and become one with nature" Tasha exclaims

The ladies get ready for bed and Laura grabs a blanket and walks onto the patio ..

"Prepon, no bedtime for you?" Tasha asks

"Nah, I'm not really tired, you guys go ahead" Laura responds

"Ok don't complain in the morning when I come to wake you" Tasha says

Tasha walks off with Yael into their bedroom. Maddie follows them and so does Taylor.

Minutes later Taylor waits for the other ladies to be in bed when she walks into the living room and hoping Laura was still up. She spots her still on the patio so she decides to join her.

"Hey, want some company?" Taylor asks

Laura looks back and is at lost for words seeing that it's Taylor.

"Uh yeah sure, help yourself" Laura responds

Taylor sits down beside her and looks over at the beach..

"Oh wow you got a hell of a view out here, it's beautiful " Taylor says

"Yeah it is, back in LA there's this beach close to my apartment and I always go there after work sometimes and just chill and clear my head ya know, it's relaxing " Laura responds

"I'm sure it is" Taylor says

The moment goes silent for a second as both don't really know what to say.

"Listen, Taylor uh I just want to say I'm sorry, you know for last night if I offended you at all" Laura breaks the silence

"No no no need to say you're sorry Laura, it was me I overreacted about the whole thing. I -I just, I don't know I got kinda jealous I guess" Taylor responds

"But why?" Laura asks

"I don't know, I mean here's the thing. I know I don't know you that well but I'd like to. Natasha has been up my ass about this whole trip, me getting to know you and she spoke so highly of you that I felt like I knew you, ya know?" Taylor says

"Yeah she did the same with me" Laura responds

"And believe it or not, I like you. Just from what she's told me about you, and then when we met I felt like we had some type of connection" Taylor concludes

Laura is shocked to hear this coming from her, she really didn't think Taylor liked her, hence why she didn't take it serious.

"And seeing you with that girl in the stall just kinda, I don't know threw me off a bit" Taylor says

"She was just some random chick, nothing more." Laura says reassuring Taylor that it was nothing to worry about.

" I tell you what, how about we forget about it and start over, ya know really take this time that we're out here to get to know each other more besides what Tasha and Yael has to say, I'll admit I like you too Taylor, and I just realized that earlier because it's been bothering me all day of what I did and why you were upset with me" Laura says "So what do you say?"

"Ok, deal!" Taylor responds

They shake hands and that feeling from before when they first met comes back and they both feel it. It's like their under a spell staring into each other's eyes, Taylor breaks the spell and gets up from her chair..

"Well I'm glad we had this talk but I better get some sleep and so should you, we've got an exciting day tomorrow" Taylor says

"Yeah you're right, I am getting pretty tired" Laura responds

Laura gets up and they both walk back inside, she walks Taylor to her bedroom door ..

"Well, goodnight Tay. Have sweet dreams" Laura says

"You too, stretch" Taylor responds with a cute smile..

And the ladies part ways. Maybe this trip will change Laura .. maybe Taylor will change Laura and make her love again. We shall see...


	5. Chapter 5

Early that next morning

Natasha is awake before everyone else, and she starts to get ready for their day. She walks over to Yael's side of the bed and starts playing with her nose trying to wake her up, and Yael's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Wake up sleepy, it's time to get up" Tasha says to Yael

"Noooo I don't wanna, leave me alone" Yael responds

Natasha crawls back on the bed and straddles Yael..

"Nope! Not gonna happen Yael we have to be at the docs by 9 and it's 7:30" Tasha says

"Just give me a few more minutes, ok just let me close my eyes for like five minutes and I promise I will get up " Yael responds

"Ok five minutes, I'm gonna make sure the others are awake and when I get back your eyes better be open" Tasha says and kisses Yael's forehead as she proceeds out the room to check on the others.

She makes it to Taylor's room knocks and when she doesn't get a response she barges right in. And Taylor is dead to the world, her body layed across the entire bed, the covers scattered everywhere most of which was hanging off the bed. Tasha almost doesn't  
even want to disturb her but they have to be ready on time. She walks over..

"Hey, TAY! ...TayLo wake up!" Tasha says in a soft voice. She try's to be gentle and taps her shoulders a little but it still doesn't work.

"Taylor Jane Schilling, wake the fuck up!" She almost yells in her ear and Taylor jumps so hard she almost falls out of the bed.

"What the fuck, Tash ! Did you have to yell directly in my ear? Taylor asks while her hand is over her ear.

"Well the soft treatment wasn't working so I had to get loud, sorry if I busted your eardrum but it's time to get up you've got an hour to get ready" Tasha says

"Ready for what? Taylor asks still slightly out of it.

"The fucking boat ride I told you guys about last night" Tasha says

"Oh fuck I forgot " Taylor responds

"Yeah well get your ass up, the clock is ticking" Tasha says

She walks out the door and goes to wake up Laura only to find she's already up as she hears the shower running. She then goes to check on Maddie who isn't in her room so she walks into the living room and spots Maddie already dressed and pouring herself  
a martini.

"Already at it, huh Maddie?" Tasha asks "You couldn't have at least wait till we got on the boat?"

"Well I figured since I'm already dressed I've got time to spare and why not have a martini" Maddie says

"But it's 7 a.m" Tasha responds

" I'm on vacation Tash, I can drink any time of the day if I want too" Maddie says

Tasha thinks, you know she's right...

"Point made! Hey you mind mixing up one of those for me?" Tasha asks

"I thought you'd never ask? Maddie responds and they both laugh

"I'll be back I have to get dressed first" Tasha says

Tasha arrives back in her bedroom and finds Yael in the shower, and realizes she hasn't showered yet so she decides to join her.

Meanwhile Taylor was finally wide awake looking through her luggage for an appropriate outfit. She wanted to impress Laura by wearing something not too revealing but sexy. She brought quite of few different selections of bikinis but wanted to pick the  
perfect one. She kept searching for the right one when she found her favorite, a red and white two piece with really thin straps and a pair of really shorts blue jean shorts to wear over the bottoms. She lays everything thing out over the bed and  
proceeds to jump in the shower, when she wondered if Laura is even awake. Did Tasha go wake her up to? Maybe I should check? ..

She walks out and takes a few steps towards Laura's room, she notices the door is open just a bit but not enough to see anything. She gets closer and knocks on the door softly and pushes it open, she notices Laura isn't in the bed and just as she's about  
to call her name Laura comes around the door from the bathroom in a robe that wasn't completely closed, with a towel on her head as she tries to dry her hair. Taylor notices the half open robe and she could see the drops of water dripping down her  
chest to her belly button. And the robe stops right above her waist.

"Taylor! She gasp .. "I thought I heard the door, what's up?" Laura says still drying her hair not realizing her robe until she notices Taylor starring down and quickly pulls the robe closed.

"Sorry about that. You didn't see anything did you?" Laura asks smiling..

Taylor looks up and snaps out of her trance ..

"Wait! What? Did you say something?" Taylor says

Laura let's out a small laugh "Nothing! What's up, is every one ready? Am I moving to slow? Laura asks

"Uh no, I was actually just coming to see if you were up, I didn't know if Tasha came in here or not so I uh, I wanted to make sure you were in fact awake" Taylor says nervously not able to keep eye contact with her.

"Oooh well thank you for thinking of me" Laura says smiling again

"Yeah, no problem. Well ok I'm gonna go and get ready myself so yeah" Taylor says and quickly walks out of the room.

An hour or so later all the ladies and ready to go. Taylor notices Laura's outfit and how adorable and hot she looked, thinking how can someone be that cute and hot at the same time. Laura had her hair pulled in a messy bun and she was wearing a blue  
bikini top with a heavy lose white tank top over, you could just see a small part of her bottoms right above her shorts that were similar to the ones she wore just not as short. She tries not to stare as much and doesn't want Laura to notice. The  
ride to the docs was loud as Tasha and Maddie had obviously had a drink or two before leaving the suite, but they were all excited. They arrive at the docs and find their boat captain who will be steering, he introduces himself to the ladies and shows  
them around. This was no boat, this is a yacht. It's huge.

"Oh my gosh, baby this is amazing" Yael says

"Isn't it?" Tasha responds

"This is badass Lyonne" Laura says

"Right! And look more drinks" Tasha says as she spots the bar with fresh mixed drinks in the fridge.

Tasha goes back up to talk more with the captain while the ladies get comfortable. Maddie becomes the designated bartender and offers to make everyone drinks.

"Ok ladies, let's get this party started, who wants a martini?" Maddie asks

"Hook me up girl" Laura responds

"I'll take one too" Taylor says

"Make it light for me, I'm still recovering from last night" Yael says

"Fucking lightweight!" Maddie says

Tasha makes her way back below deck and Maddie has a drink ready for her as well.

"What! You guys are starting without me?" Tasha asks

"No we're waiting for you, get your ass over here" Maddie responds "Shall we toast?"

"Yes! Ok ladies here's to an amazing vacation with three of my favorite human beings in the whole wide world. My two best friends, my lady and her annoying cousin" Tasha says as Maddie flips her off and laughs

"I'm so happy you guys were able to leave your boring lives and come on this trip with me" Tasha says

"Thanks for inviting us" Taylor says

"Of course I wouldn't have missed this opportunity" Laura says

"I love you guys, even you Maddie" Tasha says "Here's to friendship, cheers!"

They're off to sea, and the ladies are having a blast. After a few more martinis they make their way back up the deck of the yacht to enjoy the view. Soon the captain stops and turns off the engine so the ladies could take a swim if they wanted, while he just kicked back reading a book.

"Hey Maddie, I dare you to jump in" Tasha says

"Are you crazy, you know I can't swim Tash" Maddie responds

"Ah c'mon, I'll give $50 if you jump in" Tasha says

"Are you going to jump in after me when I'm drowning?" Maddie responds

"Oh no, I've been drinking I'll drown too" Tasha says

"So have I and on top of that I can't fucking swim so screw your $50 I'm not getting in" Maddie says

"I'll do it!" Taylor exclaims

They all look at Taylor ...

"But it's gonna cost more than $50 Tasha" Taylor says

"Ok, double or nothing" Tasha responds

"Really!? $100 that's all I get..?" Taylor asks

"And a kiss" ... Tasha says

"No thank you, who knows what part of Yael's body your mouth has been" Taylor says

"Not from me TayLo, from my Laura" Tasha says

Tasha and Taylor both look at Laura questionable looking for an approval. Not knowing what to say she just agrees.

"Uh yeah sure, why not?" Laura responds

"Alright! So $100 and a kiss from Ms Bad ass herself, what do you say?" Tasha asks

"Ok let's do it!" Taylor responds

"Alright blonde take off those shorts and jump in" Tasha says

Taylor hopes her choice of clothing definitely impresses Laura so she takes off her shorts and is now only in her bikini she glances over at Laura who is indeed looking.

"Ok are you ready?" Tasha asks

Taylor nods and proceeds to jump in the water. She swims away a little to show off hoping Laura was still watching her...

"Alright blonde! Whooo hooo!" Tasha says

Yael then takes her clothes off and jumps in right behind Taylor and then Laura follows. Tasha and Maddie stay on board watching the ladies enjoy the water.

"You should jump in babe, the water is fine, come on" Yael says

"Nah I think I'm having a better time watching you" Tasha responds

"Oh come on baby" Yael says

"No no no I'm good Yael" Tasha responds

Not knowing Maddie is behind her attempting to push her in while the girls watch ...

and there she goes clothes and all, the ladies laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me Maddie ? You ass!" Tasha says

"Sorry Tash I couldn't help myself" Maddie responds

The ladies play around in the water for awhile and the sun starts to set so they make their way back on the yacht. Maddie grabs a towel for them to dry off and Tasha lets the captain know they're ready to head back. So they all head below deck to warm up some and enjoy the ride.

"Wheww that was a lot of fun, right?" Yael asks

"Yeah it was, it would've been better if someone hadn't pushed me in" Tasha says looking at Maddie

"Oh you'll get over it Tash, you enjoyed it I know you did" Maddie says

"Yeah I guess so!" Tasha says

"Don't forget you owe Taylor $100!" Maddie says

"Oh fuck, I do don't I and wait! Laura what's up with that kiss your promised?" Tasha asks

"Oh yeah that's right, I am owed a kiss" Taylor says excitingly

"Yeah you're right I did agree to that didn't I?" Laura responds smiling

"Yep if I gotta come out of pocket you gotta deliver too, so get to kissing stretch" Tasha says

Laura and Taylor were already sitting next to each other but Taylor's back was towards her so she turns around to face Laura.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The ladies chant..

Laura leans in and meets Taylor half way ... and they kiss! The kiss last every bit of ten seconds but to them it felt like an eternity. As if it was just the two of them alone in the room, the whorls just stopped. Realizing how long they were kissing Laura breaks the kiss and stares into Taylor's eyes wanting to kiss her again. She knows Taylor just felt that, she's certain it wasn't just on her end. She could tell by the look her eyes. It was complete silence...

Tasha could sense the connection between them so she decided to break the ice..

"Ok, Taylor you got your kiss! And here's your $100" Tasha says as she hands her the money..

Taylor takes the bill and sits back still completely stunned by the kiss. She looks over at Laura who is staring off into space then looks back at Tasha who's taking a sip of more drink. The ladies start to converse when suddenly Laura excuses herself from them and walks on the deck alone.

She thinks to herself WOW! Did that just happen? The fireworks! The chemistry! What is this? Why do have butterflies in my stomach? That kiss! Was Amazing! Everything is confusing for her because she never thought she would have a connection with anyone after her ex and this feels exactly the same but better than the last. While she has her time alone the ladies stay below deck and continue to chat while Taylor is also in her own little world thinking the same as Laura. The kiss was beautiful, she thought! I really like this woman! But why did she just walk out like that!? Did she not like the kiss? Or is she just as confused as I am?

The ladies finally make it back to the docs and catch their ride back to the hotel.

"So did you have a great time or what?" Yael asks

"Oh yeah that was fun" Taylor says and the other ladies agree

"Yeah I'm not feeling too good" Maddie says "I think I'm gonna call it a night"...

"Oh no did all those dry martinis fuck up your insides?" Tasha asks

"Yes and then some, shit." Maddie responds

Yeah she will be throwing up all night" Yael says

"Fucking Alcoholic " Tasha says

"Fuck you Tasha!" Maddie responds and heads to her room.

The other ladies chill out on the balcony for a few hours until it gets late.

"Ok guys I'm trying to hang but I just, I can't. Ive fallen asleep at least three times since we've been out here" Yael says

"Yeah me too, we had a lot of fun now it's time to hit the sheets" Tasha responds

"Yeah I could use some sleep" Laura says

Tasha and Yael head inside first while Laura and Taylor stayed for a few minutes..

"Are you going to bed Tay?" Laura asks

"Yeah sure I'm coming" Taylor responds

Laura gets up and walks inside and Taylor sits there wondering still how she felt about the kiss and why she hasn't said anything. She gets up following her back inside, but suddenly she hears Laura come back..

"Uh hey so, I enjoyed the kiss earlier" Laura says

"Really?!" Taylor asks

"Yeah really! I liked it a lot actually, you have really soft lips" Laura says smiling which also makes Taylor blush uncontrollably.

"But there was only one problem" Laura says

"Yeah? What's that?" Taylor asks

"The others there watching us" Laura says laughing "I'd rather kiss you when we're alone" ..

"Well we're alone now.." Taylor says

"You're right" Laura says

She then leans in and kisses Taylor again. This time it's more sensual and passionate, she grabs Taylor's face and pulls her closer, then breaks the kiss.

"Goodnight Taylor Schilling" Laura says with a sneaky smirk on her face

"Goodnight Laura Prepon" Taylor responds

The ladies walk back in and go to their rooms, both in a complete daze. They both think to themselves while they lay in bed... SHE'S THE ONE!


	6. Chapter 6

Today is relaxing day. From partying, to site seeing to being on the yacht, the ladies just need a little time to recover and then it's back to the fun. After having breakfast delivered to the suite most of the girls just want to lay down and chill ...

""So what are we doing today Tash?" Maddie asks

"Well I figured we'd just use this day to relax, besides I'm too exhausted from yesterday " Tasha responds

"Yeah me too" Yael exclaims

"Ooh come on, we're on vacation. There's no time for relaxing, we can do that when we get back to our boring lives" Maddie says

"Well go explore the city Maddie, get out and meet some people, Yale and I are staying here" Tasha responds

"What about you two?" Maddie asks towards Laura and Taylor

"Well I'm going to the beach to get some sun. You wanna join me Taylor?" Laura says

"Uh yeah sure, I'd love too" Taylor responds

"Great I'm coming with you guys" Maddie says

Laura looks at her trying to hint that it's not a good idea for her to come with, she wants a little alone time with Taylor to get know her a little more. Even Tasha notices the death stare so she chimes in ..

"You know Maddie, I think you should sit this one out" Tasha says

"Why?" Maddie asks

"Because Laura didn't ask you to come she asked Taylor" Tasha says

"So! I invited myself" Maddie says

"Well uninvite yourself because you're not coming" Laura says

"What the fuck! Why can't I come?"

She looks at Tasha and she's giving her the signal to what Laura is trying to do and she gets it.. "Oooh ok I get it, yeah you guys go have some fun, I'll baby sit these two old broads" Maddie says

At this point Taylor has already made it to her room looking for something to wear. And Laura walks by but stops at her door just staring at her and Taylor notices her..

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" Taylor asks

"Maybe" Laura responds

"Well since you here what should I wear? Are we going for a swim or just taking walk along the beach?" Taylor's asks

"I was thinking both ya know, maybe we could take a walk and enjoy the breeze and later take a dip in the water, so wear something that shows a lot of skin" Laura says with a small smirk on her face

"Ohh so you just want another chance to see me in a bikini, is that it?" Taylor says

"That and I wanna get to know you a little better, you know away from these maniacs .. a little time to ourselves" Laura responds

"Ok sounds good, well I just need to jump in the shower real fast and I'll be ready" Taylor says

She turns her back towards Laura and starts undressing by taking off her pajama pants that reveals her very skimpy underwear, with her panties not covering any parts of her ass, Laura finds herself staring even harder. Taylor proceeds to take off her  
/top only to turn around and find Laura still standing there..

"So now you're going to watch me undress?" Taylor asks

"Why did you stop?" Laura asks

"Well because I don't have on a bra and if I take off my shirt you will see everything" Taylor says

"And.." Laura responds

"And? Really? Come on Laura get out" Taylor says playfully ...

"Ok ok I'm going, maybe another time" Laura says and walks out towards her room.

A few showers later the two are ready to head out for their day together. They walk out to the beach and Laura has a blanket that she lays out for them to sit on.

The ladies tell each other stories about their lives and past relationships. They spent the entire day together and before they realize it's dark so they decide to head back to the suite.

Once they get back Tasha has an idea to go to the club again so the girls agree and start getting ready. A few hours later they are dressed and ready to party. They arrive at the club and find the table while Tasha goes to order the drinks.

After a few drinks more people arrived and the club was packed to capacity, the ladies were drunk and having a great time laughing and joking with one another. The DJ plays the song Milkshake by Kelis and that makes the girls wanna dance.

"Oh my gosh this song, come on ladies it's time to dance" Yael says

"Taylor do you remember this back in college?" Tasha asks

"Yes! Oh my gosh this was like the hottest song at the time" Taylor says

"What! Are you guys serious? You like this song?" Laura says

"Yes, come on there's a dance I'll show you" Taylor says

Laura couldn't say no so she joined them.

As they make they're way to the dance floor Tasha and Yael are already doing the Milkshake dance so Taylor starts to show Laura how to do it and before long they're all dancing they're asses off. The next song the DJ plays is a bit slower than the last  
and Taylor starts to walk back towards their seats when Laura grabs her wrist and pulls her back ..

"Tired already?" Laura asks

"A little plus dancing to slow songs aren't my thing, I can never get it right" Taylor says

"I'll teach you, it's as simple as one two step here" Laura says as she's grabs both Taylor's arms and wraps them around her neck while she place her arms around Taylor's waist.

Their bodies close with no room in between them gazing into each other's eyes. They stay that way through the entire song never taking their eyes off the other. Until Laura feels a tap on her shoulder and who is it? The girl from the other night... Melissa.

"Can I cut in?" Melissa asks

"What? Fuck no, go away!" Laura says

"Excuse me?" Melissa asks

"I said go away, was that clear enough?" Laura yells

"Really! You asshole" Melissa says and grabs Laura's arm.. then Taylor steps up.

"HEY! Back the fuck off or I swear you will regret it!" Taylor yells

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?" Melissa asks

"You're about five seconds from finding out, I will fuck you up. She said go away which means she doesn't want to dance with you which also means you now have 2 seconds to get the hell away from here or it is not gonna be pretty" Taylor says

Laura looks at Taylor in shock, Tasha and Yael also. No one expected that.

"Screw this" Melissa says and walks off

"Whoa! Way to go Taylor!" Tasha says "I forgot you were so gangsta"

"I didn't know you had it in you" Laura says

"Yeah fuck Sake Taylor I thought you were going to punch her" Yael says

"I just wanted to scare her I wasn't going to do anything" Taylor says, they all laugh.

At that moment the song was over and the ladies head back to their table. After a few more dance sessions the ladies have a few more drinks later and realize the time, it's pass 2 a.m and they decide to head back to their suite.

Tasha and Yael immediately head to their bedroom to sleep and Laura changes clothes then heads to the patio as usual. Taylor goes to change clothes as well and then follows Laura.

"Hey" Taylor says

"Hey you" Laura responds

"Can I join you?" Taylor asks

"Of course you can" Laura says

She walks over next to Laura and cuddles close to her.

"I'm so wasted right now, I can't even feel my legs we danced so much" Taylor says

"I know I don't think I've danced this much in a long time, my body is exhausted" Laura says

"I know right, my body is so sore I need like a full body massage to work out all the kinks" Taylor says

"Oh yeah well I can help you with that" Laura responds

"Yeah I bet you can" Taylor says gazing into Laura's eyes then looks at her lips and Laura looks at hers and then they kiss.

Taylor grabs Laura's face to pull them closer she licks Laura's bottom lip wanting to enter her mouth and Laura let's her. The kiss is so passionate as always and they both get lost into it. Taylor starts moaning which makes Laura go crazy so she breaks  
the kiss and starts kissing Taylor's neck slowly, biting down, tracing circles with her tongue down to her chest and Taylor stops her..

"Wait!" Taylor says

"What! What's wrong?" Laura asks

"I think we should take this inside" Taylor says

"Your room or mine?" Laura asks

"Yours!" Taylor responds

They rush to Laura's room and lock the door, Taylor grabs Laura's face again and kisses her aggressively moving towards the bed when Taylor feels the bed hit the back of her legs she breaks the kiss and starts removing her clothes and Laura stands there  
watching. As her top comes off and reveals she's without a bra, Laura's mouth goes agape at the sight of her boobs. Before she could take off her bottoms Laura pushes her on the bed and climbs on top of her. They continue kissing and Laura's hand  
grabs Taylor's left boob and squeezes tight, she runs her thumb across her nipple and then pinches it and makes Taylor's body jerk and moan loudly. Taylor grabs the back of Laura's head and takes a firm grip on her hair while Laura places passionate  
kisses down her neck to her chest.

While Laura's hand is still playing with Taylor's left boob she takes the other and bites down gently on her nipple..

"Oooh fuck" Taylor says loudly

"Mmm you have to be quiet" Laura says

She then traces circles around her nipple softly, teasing Taylor just a little, kissing and licking and sucks her nipple into her mouth. She continues the same pace for awhile and then goes to the other with the same treatment. Taylor is full of ecstasy  
and horny as fuck. She can feel how wet she is when she presses her legs together.

Laura then makes her way down to her toned stomach kissing and licking all over once she gets to her waist she pulls down her pants and notices Taylor doesn't have on any panties.

"No panties huh, someone was planning on getting fucked tonight" Laura says

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Taylor responds

She spreads Taylor's legs wider to get a better view of her dripping wet pussy..

"Damn Taylor, you're so wet" Laura says

"Oooh yeah and it's all for you" Taylor responds

Laura doesn't waste any time tasting her nectar. She dives in and the first taste is like heaven, she licks around her clit lapping up all of her wetness into her mouth. She traces her tongue on both sides of her pussy and goes down towards her entrance  
and teases her by making her think she's going to tongue fuck her. She slides her tongue in just a little then back out and goes back up to her clit and sucks on it hard. Taylor's moaning can't be controlled and at this point Laura doesn't care how  
loud she gets.

She continues to suck and bite down on her clit making Taylor's hips buck towards her face and making her wetter than before. She flattens her tongue and pressed down on her clit that sends shock waves through Taylor's body. She brings her left hand up  
to Taylor's boobs and starts to squeeze and play with her nipples while the other hand opens her legs a little more and flicks her thumb across Taylor's clit while she slides her tongue inside of her.

Taylor is about to combust at this point from the feeling of Laura's tongue inside her pussy fucking her. She starts to ride it out and Laura slides in and out slowly ...

"Ohh fuck baby that feels so good" Taylor says

"You like that?" Laura responds while her tongue is still inside her hitting all her walls. The vibration from Laura's voice send chills through her pussy and she starts to shake...

"Ohh yess ... yesss fuck" Taylor screams

She continues to play with her nipples and her clit at the same time for a little longer then she brings her left hand down to spread Taylor's legs once more so she can get deeper inside.

"Oh fuckkk" Taylor screams

With Taylor's legs resting on Laura's shoulders she starts to speed things up and tongue fucks her harder than before while playing with her clit ...

"Ohhh fuckk I think I'm gonna cum ... mmmm fuck" Taylor screams

"Cum baby, cum right on my tongue" Laura says

She goes faster and deeper ... and Taylor's grips the sheets tight about to release...

"Fuckkk I'm cuming" Taylor shouts "ooooooh fuckkkk yesss mmmm"

She cums all over Laura's tongue and her face is buried deep in Taylor's pussy. Once Taylor's calm down a bit Laura comes up with her cum in her mouth and licks and sucks on Taylor's clit hard which sends Taylor into another trance and causes her to cum  
again.

"Oh my gosh, whoaaa" Taylor says

"Horrible wasn't it" Laura says crawling back up to Taylor's face..

"The worst" Taylor says .. "you're really bad at that"

They kiss causing Taylor to taste herself and she loves every bit of it. While she's still trying to catch her breath Laura gets up and walks to the bathroom to get a warm cloth for Taylor to clean herself up.

"Wait! What about you? I wanna do you" Taylor says

"You will babe, but now you need to rest I just took a lot out of you" Laura says

"Yeah you did" Taylor says she gets up from the bed goes into the bathroom and cleans up when she comes back in Laura's already in bed under the covers. She walks over to her..

"Well thanks for that, I really needed it and you're really good" Taylor says

"It was my pleasure" Laura says

Taylor starts walking towards the door...

"Where are you going?" Laura asks

"Uh I was going back to my room I didn't want to .." before she could finish..

"Get your ass over here, you can be my little spoon" Laura says

"Oh ok" Taylor says as she skips back to the bed.

She crawls in and Laura pulls her close and throws her arm across her.

"Goodnight Taylor" Laura says and kisses her forehead..

"Goodnight Laura"

Laura thinks to herself as if she hasn't already made this decision but yeah Taylor is definitely the one..

And they fall asleep...


End file.
